Preguntas
by Besiegen
Summary: ¿Y si Sai regresara?


Otro fic para la lista, que crece cada día un poquito más.

Adoro a Obata-sensei, es, a mí parecer, el mejor mangaka que haya tocado una pluma.

Hikaru no Go pertenece a Hotta Yumi y a Takeshi Obata, yo sólo tomo los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

"_¿Dónde estará?"_

Hikaru no podía evitar, de vez en cuando, y en momentos en los que su cerebro podía dejarse llevar con tranquilidad, pensar de nuevo esa pregunta, como si Sai hubiera desaparecido recién hace unos cuantos días.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"_

Miró su reflejo aburrido en los vidrios del auto en el que estaba, y soltando un largo, y aburrido, suspiro, recordó que ese día se cumplían los dieciocho años, tres meses y cinco días desde la extraña desaparición del fantasma.

"_¿Por qué llevo cuentas?"_

No pudo evitar reprenderse a sí mismo por aún mantener la remota, y que cada año se le hacía más infantil, esperanza de volver a verlo, y aunque la pregunta siempre venía acompañada de otras como: _"¿será que piensa volver algún día?" _y_ "¿volveré a verle?" _siendo la última más repetida, y evitó, con mucho esfuerzo, dejar de pensar en ello, e intentar recordar a su anterior oponente, y el _yose_ tan malo con el que había terminado el juego.

"_Tengo muchas cosas que contarle"_

Ya había pasado tiempo, mucho en realidad, desde que había dejado de ser un muy talentoso primer _dan_, y ya era el afamado _meijin_ de ese año, aunque el titulo parecía estar más bien turnado, intercalándose continuamente entre Toya y él.

Seguramente Sai se hubiera puesto a llorar con más emoción que su madre después de la partida que le dio el título.

En un momento determinado, no recordaba en que instante de su adolescencia fue, pero le hizo caso al consejo que una vez Sai le dio, y acompañó a Akari a su casa, una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminaron casándose hacía unos pocos años.

Ese habría sido otro instante en el que el fantasma se hubiera puesto a llorar, sin duda.

Volvió a observar su reflejo, y se percató que una sonrisa divertida le cruzaba la cara; había olvidado el _yose._

Se reprendió nuevamente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, estaba muy cerca de honrar la memoria de Sai logrando el _kami no itte_, ya tenía una familia y…

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

Quedó embobado por unos momentos eternos al ver algo, y ese algo tenía un largo gorro negro, un aún más largo pelo violáceo, y Hikaru podría jurar que vestía unas extrañas ropas que tenían pinta de haber sido sacadas de un museo de historia, o de la era _Heian._

Casi se le echa encima al conductor gritándole que parase, casi tropieza en su intento de salir del carro, y por poco le atropellan cuando cruzó la congestionada calle, pero ya estaba a pocos metros de él.

"_Espera" _murmuró su conciencia _"ese no _es_ Sai"_

Lo observó con más cuidado, y reconoció que, aunque un poco más joven, ese chico tenía las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos celestes, los mismos gestos, e incluso la misma voz que Sai, voz que usó para saludar a cinco chicos con unas ropas tan o más extrañas que las de él.

- Oye, Kazegafuku –le dijo uno de los chicos a su lado, que tenía un traje negro de goma, o de algún otro material similar, pero que de todas maneras parecía muy incomodo- ¿No tenías hoy uno de esos juegos de viejos?

Hikaru sopesó por un segundo la posibilidad de que Sai hubiera logrado tomar forma corpórea, pero ¿por qué se habría de cambiar el apellido?, además ¿Por qué no lo había buscado? No, no podía _ser_ él_._

Pero si había oído hablar de un Kazegafuku, uno que parecía ser la reencarnación de Honinbo Shusaku por su forma de juego, y por su habilidad, porque pese a sus jóvenes diecisiete años ya ostentaba el título de séptimo _dan._

"_¿Por qué no lo había conocido antes?" _

Si, si sabía el porqué; se había negado rotundamente ante el hecho de conocer o reconocer a alguien que pudiera superar las habilidades de Sai.

- ¡No son juegos de viejos! ¡El _Go_ es muy divertido! –chilló él, y Hikaru quiso dudar por un segundo de su primer veredicto, sobre todo cuando vio las caras del resto del grupo, que parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones- Además –replicó- Mi oponente era realmente malo, empezó a desesperarse y terminó retirándose antes de llegar al _yose_.

- Era de esperarse, genio –irrumpió una chica con un kimono negro y una _saya_ con un _bokuto _en el cinto- A ti nadie te vence en el _Go._

- No es cierto –dijo Kazegafuku sonriendo- Yo jamás sería competencia para Shindo-_meijin_.

"_Shindo-meijin" _se oía realmente raro viniendo de Sai.

- Si claro –canturrearon los chicos al unísono, y lograron que "Sai" riera avergonzado.

- Ya está bueno –dijo otro de los cinco, que al parecer era el más normal, pues sólo llevaba un viejo vaquero y una camisa blanca, aunque estaba muy despeinado y tenía pintadas unas enormes ojeras- Aquí está el otro disfraz, te hubiera dejado un mensaje antes para que no vinieras así, pero _alguien _–y miró perspicaz a una chica con un enorme vestido rosa que le daba aspecto de muñeca mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Kazegafuku- No me dejó.

- ¡No es mi culpa! –respondió ella colocándose bien una especie de cubre orejas a tono con el vestido- Sabes que Sai-kun es capaz de cometer asesinato si alguien interrumpe sus juegos.

"_¿Sai?" _hasta el mismo nombre tenían, vaya ironía.

- No es para tanto –murmuró el aludido con la mitad de la cabeza metida en la bolsa- Además no importa, menos mal no estamos en _Akibahara_ todavía, gracias Kei-san –dijo mirando hacia el chico despeinado, y luego se dirigió a la chica con una enorme sonrisa- Gracias Harumi-chan.

- Sai –el último de los chicos, que llevaba una capa con nubes rojas, y el pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta empezó a sacudir al otro- No hagas que a Harumi-san le dé un infarto –susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran y respondieran con carcajadas mientras los afectados se sonrojaban furiosamente.

"_¿Quiénes son esos chicos?" _

Hikaru estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos superaba los diecisiete, y también estaba seguro que no estaban muertos, porque ya habían pasado varias personas y se les habían quedado mirándolos por sus particulares vestimentas.

No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea acercárseles y hablarles de cualquier cosa, tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de su presencia, si es que ya no la habían notado y lo estaban ignorando tan limpiamente como a la gente que los señalaba y murmuraba quien sabe que cosas cuando pasaban por su lado.

"_Este no puede ser Sai"_

Bueno, por lo menos no el que él conocía, este Kazegafuku era muy extraño, a falta de otra palabra que lo describiera mejor.

Tal vez, sólo estaba confundido.

Iba a retirarse, justo después de verlos entrar en el parque y de escuchar _"cosplay" _y _"fotografías antes de la convención",_ en un último intento de no parecer demasiado extraño, pues de todas formas se había quedado oyendo su conversación parado como idiota por más de diez minutos, y anotando mentalmente que "Sai" se convirtió en un _manga otaku_, cuando reparó en que podría ofrecerse como maestro para la joven promesa, era el _meijin _de todas maneras, y el chico no podría, ni querría negarse.

"_Si, eso es perfecto"_

Era perfecto; así lo conocería mejor, se haría con un estudiante que lo idolatraba y al que podría encargarse de pulir hasta que lograse la perfección, y, lo mejor de todo, despejaría cualquier duda.

- ¿Eres Kazegafuku Sai? –se había acercado corriendo, y su voz salió con un tono extraño y casi avergonzado que cualquiera hubiera notado, pero, al parecer, él no lo hizo- Soy Shindo Hikaru.

Tal vez si se había equivocado; el chico le sonrió de tal manera que, por un eterno segundo, y pasando por alto a los amigos de éste, creyó estar de nuevo frente a frente con el viejo Sai.

Lo que le sacó de la burbuja fue el simple hecho de que Hikaru se quedó esperando que, al estilo del espíritu, la persona que tenía en frente reaccionara lanzándosele encima gritando de la emoción, o algo así.

- ¡Shindo-_meijin_!, ¡es un gusto conocerlo! –una reverencia particularmente profunda, pero que no podía confundirse con una de burla, acompañó el saludo que no pudo más que sacarle una sonrisa decepcionada y melancólica, a la vez, a Hikaru- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –todavía le observaba encorvado, pero rojo hasta las orejas, seguramente porque el "gran _meijin_" le había encontrado enfundado en las vestiduras de algún personaje de la _shonen jump_.

¿Qué podría decirle?

"_Estaba volviendo a mi casa después de una partida, pero hice que pararan mi coche, y casi logré que me atropellaran, porque creí que eras el espíritu de un jugador de más de mil años que me enseñó a jugar, y que había vuelto a aparecer después de dieciocho años. _

"_No, eso sonaría muy raro"_

- Te estaba buscando –el intento de que su voz saliera mejor lo llevó al otro extremo, haciéndole tomar el tono que normalmente tomaba con los chicos que eran primer o segundo _dan_, pero se dio cuenta de su error, por lo que carraspeó un poco, cambió su peso de la pierna izquierda a la derecha, suspiro, reexaminó lo que iba a decir, y, finalmente, continuó- Quería darte algunos consejos sobre tu juego, cometes algunos errores antes de formar un _ojo_, y caes en muchos _mal aji_ para mí gusto.

La cara del chico se convirtió en un verdadero poema.

Hikaru empezó a preocuparse.

- Será un verdadero honor que usted me corrija –Hikaru definitivamente esperaba otra reacción, una menos calmada, tal vez.

- Eh, sí, claro –no, él no esperaba esa reacción- Iré este jueves por la tarde al instituto, espero que estés ahí.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –Sai dio una nueva reverencia, esta vez no tan exagerada, y miró a su espalda, donde sus amigos habían formado un pequeño coro, alejándose de a poco de los dos jugadores, y adentrándose un poco más en el parque en donde estaban.

- Eso era todo, ya puedes irte –hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

- No lo decepcionaré Shindo-sensei –Hikaru iba a voltearse para decirle que se oía raro que alguien le dijera "sensei", que le llamara "Hikaru-san" o algo así, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que sólo pudo ver la espalda del chico pasando por entre los niños que jugaban.

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando Sai se paró en seco y volteó la cara al cielo, mirando con atención como pasaba un avión por sobre su cabeza.

En eso, un niño pateó con fuerza el balón con el que jugaba, y este actuó bajo las leyes de la inercia, hasta que dio con la cara de un chico despistado que se había quedado observando interesado la estela lejana de un avión.

Hikaru aguantó la risa al ver caer, justo después de que el balón hubiera rebotado en su cabeza, y completamente desmadejado, a su futuro aprendiz.

Escucho reír al extraño grupo de amigos del que Sai se había hecho, y frases como "¡levántate treceavo, tienes que convertirte en Bankotsu!" surgir entre las carcajadas.

La cuenta por fin había terminado.

Y tal vez algún día, pasado un tiempo, Hikaru le contaría, a _ese _Sai, una historia de fantasmas.

* * *

Bien, no soy buena en el go (es decir, se jugar, y muy mal, por cierto, pero ni me van ni me vienen las reglas) pero soy una perfeccionista consumada, por lo que hice una gran investigación sobre este juego de mesa: Yose es la parte final del juego, ojo es la fortaleza más impenetrable, y aji, bueno, el _mal aji_ (mal gusto) es un juego que da una oportunidad al oponente en condiciones apropiadas. Los meijin son los maestros del Go, y son seleccionados cada año, claro está, hay quienes pasan invictos por un buen tiempo y los dan son los jugadores más fuertes, los dan amateur van desde primer hasta séptimo dan, y los profesionales desde primer a noveno dan.

Otaku, creo que todos lo sabemos, es un aficionado, pero para decir que es un aficionado al manga o al anime se debe decir manga otaku o anime otaku.

Y, hablando de eso, no sé si reconocieron los diferentes disfraces, pero bueno, por orden de aparición, los amigos de Sai estaban _cosplayeando _personajes de Gantz, Bleach (Rukia, es bastante fácil de describir), Death note (L es demasiado reconocible) Chobits (Chii es y parece una muñeca y eso nadie lo puede negar) y Naruto (bueno, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero el disfraz de Itachi en las fiestas de cosplayers se han vuelto muy populares, en octubre vi como cinco en la misma fiesta)

El de Sai es de una serie nueva, pero muy buena (a mí opinión) llamada NurariHyon no Mago, es uno de los Onmyouji, el lider treceavo, Hidemoto (que viste igual que Sai), pero supongo que sería muy poco reconocible, incluso en una convención, porque a penas salió en dos o tres capitulos de la serie, así que decidí que otro disfraz que le quedaría a Sai sería el de Bankotsu, de Inuyasha.

Adoro la escena en la que Hikaru es golpeado por un balón por ponerse a oír el escándalo que Sai hizo al ver un avión, así que decidí poner una versión que se le hiciera reconocible a Hikaru.

Beno, las notas de autor me están saliendo cada vez más largas, por lo que aquí termino.

Gracias por leer, y recuerden que dejar review es bueno para la salud del autor.


End file.
